Never tear us apart
by himurita
Summary: Una joven con un destino que no escogió, no tiene la posibilidad de cambiarlo.. ¿O sí?
1. Una chica como tú

Hola chicas! Este es un fanfic con tintes de songfic que extrañamente se me ocurrió mientras dormía… supongo que la musa viene cuando se le antoja xD  
Nunca está de más decir que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen y yo hago esto sólo con el fin de entretenerlas y soñar un ratito!  
Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Never tear us apart**

Capítulo I

_Una chica como tú_

* * *

-Corre, Candy, o no llegaremos…- El joven de cabellos castaños y lentes redondos la tomó de la mano para hacerla ir más a prisa. -Quiero ver a la chica que canta… es tan linda…- continuó con aire soñador.

-Stear… llegaremos y quedaremos cerca de todas formas… con esa cuota de entrada no creo que vaya mucha gente…- murmuró la chica rubia un poco indecisa. No quería asistir a esas cosas y no estaba segura de que le gustara la música ochentera. Además, en último año de preparatoria, quería salir con buen promedio e internarse en alguna universidad, de forma de desligarse completamente de sus padres y del gran aprieto en el que la tenían. -Además, tengo mucho que estudiar…- dijo sintiéndose cada vez más culpable por ir a esas cosas. Y no es que no le gustaran las reuniones con gente y música…

Sólo que no le gustaban mucho las reuniones masivas.

Pero había quedado de acompañar a Stear para infundirle ánimos y apoyarlo en su plan de conquista.

Cuando llegaron, había por lo menos doscientos estudiantes agrupados en el pequeño (para esa cantidad de personas) cuarto que estaba en la azotea del edificio del instituto y que usaban antes como bodega. La banda que tocaba había conseguido que la directora del instituto se los prestara para actividades culturales y de esparcimiento con los estudiantes… y ellos solían tocar ahí sus canciones, algunos aprovechaban para vender comida dentro y hacían fiestas los viernes en la noche, tras oscurecer, para recaudar fondos y mantener sus grupos. La rubia nunca había asistido a uno de esos eventos, pero Stear la había convencido porque le gustaba la chica que cantaba en la dichosa banda.

Candy entró tras Stear y se quedó de hielo. Sobre el improvisado escenario estaba un joven alto y rubio cantando una canción que le sonó alguna vez. Stear se fue por ahí, a buscar a la chica que le quitaba el sueño mientras todos rompían en aplausos cuando el joven terminó de cantar y Candy no pudo moverse cuando notó que él le daba una rápida mirada antes de hablar algo con los miembros de la banda y comenzar su siguiente canción. Su corazón se aceleró cuando recordó haberla escuchado e imaginó que iba dedicada a ella.

_So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long  
_(Tanto tiempo, he estado buscando tanto, esperando por tanto tiempo)

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
_(A veces no sé qué encontraré)

_I only know it's matter of time  
_(Sólo sé que es cuestión de tiempo)

_When you love someone, when you love someone  
_(Cuando amas a alguien, cuando amas a alguien)

_It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too  
_(Se siente tan bien, tan cálido y verdadero, necesito saber si lo sientes también)

_Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_  
(Tal vez me equivoco, ¿No me dirías si empiezo a ser rudo?)

_This heart of mine has been hurt before  
_(Mi corazón ha sido dañado antes)

_This time I wanna be sure  
_(Esta vez quiero estar seguro)

El corazón de Candy se saltó un latido cuando él la miró intensamente. No podía dudar, él le estaba dedicando la canción. Sentía cómo toda la gente veía hacia donde estaba ella, intentando saber a quién miraba el apuesto cantante. Se escondió en la penumbra rápidamente, mientras seguía escuchando su voz, hechizándola por completo.

_I've been waiting for a girl like you  
_(He estado esperando por una chica como tú)

_To come into my life  
_(Que entre en mi vida)

_I've been waiting for a girl like you  
_(He estado esperando por una chica como tú)

_Your loving will survive  
_(Tu amor sobrevivirá)

_I've been waiting for a girl like you  
_(He estado esperando por una chica como tú)

_To make me feel alive  
_(Que me haga sentir vivo)

_Yeah, I'm waiting for a girl like you  
_(Sí, estoy esperando por una chica como tú)

_To come into my life  
_(Que entre en mi vida)

Candy salió corriendo del lugar. El calor que generaba la gente la mareó y la situación la estaba haciendo sentir tan extraña, tan… ¿bien?... que tenía que salir de ahí. Salió a tomar aire, pasando desapercibida mientras la banda seguía tocando, al parecer las miradas volvían al atractivo vocalista. _"¿No era una chica quien cantaba, como mencionó Stear?"_ se preguntó caminando hacia algún lugar.

Se sentó en el borde de la azotea más alejado de la fiesta que encontró y suspiró intentando relajarse un poco.

Los ojos azules de ese chico, que jamás había visto antes, la habían dejado hipnotizada y que él la mirara así… ¡era tan romántico! La ayudaba un poco a pensar que no tenía ese horrendo destino que sus padres habían escogido para ella. Unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, como siempre que estaba sola y recordaba su desgraciada suerte. Si nunca hubiese conocido a ese jovencito… si nunca la hubiese encontrado… pero con dinero se podía hacer de todo, ¿no? Suspiró y miró el cielo estrellado, balanceando las piernas suavemente, intentando calmarse.

-_You're so good…_- escuchó en su oído la rubia y sintió la piel ponérsele de gallina. -_When we_ _make love it's understood, it's more than a touch or a word we say, only in dreams could be this way_- Candy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Suspirando, escuchaba la bella voz que le hubiese cantado antes de lejos, ahora en su oído, tan cerca… sentía su aroma y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. -_When you love someone… Yeah, you really love someone… Now I know it's right… from the moment I wake up 'till deep in the night… there's nowhere on earth I'd rather be than holding you tenderly…_ -Sentir todo el cuerpo temblar sólo por esa voz era tan… extraño… él realmente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo si lo que quería era quedarse grabado en su memoria -_I've been waiting for a girl like you…_-(1) Terminó el chico rubio con una voz increíblemente sensual, haciéndola suspirar profundamente. -No me dejaste seguir con la canción antes…- murmuró sin alejarse de ella. Candy estaba terriblemente nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer o decir.

-Yo…- murmuró sin abrir los ojos, temiendo que todo fuese un sueño. Un loco sueño de una adolescente atrapada en un destino que no escogió.

-Hola…- dijo él sensualmente, abrazándola desde atrás, asustándola. Candy se revolvió en su miedo y si no fuese porque él la sostenía, se habría caído tres pisos a un accidente probablemente fatal. El rubio la atrajo hacia sí cuando sintió el movimiento, lo que causó que cayeran al piso, con ella encima de él. -Hey ten cuidado niña…- le alegó desde debajo, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¡Me asustaste!- reclamó ella con el corazón en la garganta por el susto. O por la cercanía de él, no sabía. Una risa nerviosa la atacó y causó que él también se riera. Fue un momento extraño pero no incómodo y Candy se sintió bien en los brazos de ese desconocido que olía rico. "_A maderas_", pensó ella aspirando suavemente el aroma que se impregnaba en su cabello, para que él no se diera cuenta.

-¿Te gusta mi perfume?- preguntó él con una risita, volteándola pero sin dejar de abrazarla para que no se fuera. Candy se sonrojó fuertemente y, cerrando los ojos, negó con la cabeza, nerviosa. Él se rió un poco más fuerte y la rubia comenzó a revolverse para salir de la incómoda situación. -Hey te he dicho que tengas cuidado… si comienzas a moverte así no responderé de mis actos…- dijo él con una sonrisa socarrona y Candy abrió los ojos completamente roja. Ese chico la hacía sentir tan raro…

-Déjame ir, por favor…- pidió ella y sus ojos demostraron un poco de miedo y culpa. El rubio la soltó a regañadientes y Candy se paró rápidamente, se acomodó la ropa y le dio la espalda. Escuchó al chico levantarse y cuando él se acercó se puso muy tensa.

-Mi nombre es Albert… tengo que volver ahí o Rose se enfadará conmigo- dijo con risa. Candy iba a decir algo cuando sintió unas manos fuertes sobre sus hombros. Se volteó para decir algo cuando un cálido beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, la calló. -Espero volver a verte…- dijo el rubio antes de volver corriendo a la fiesta. Cuando la rubia se volteó, él ya había desaparecido.

-Albert…- murmuró ella. Suspiró y decidió regresar a la fiesta a buscar a Stear para poder irse. Esta noche se quedaría con él y su hermano en la casa de su mejor amiga, Annie. Por esta noche podría escapar del control de sus padres y podría saborear el recuerdo de ese guapo chico rubio tan… increíble. Nada que ver con ese jovencito que la había puesto en ese gran aprieto. Estaba empezando a odiarlo y en algunos momentos sólo quería que terminara ese año y desaparecer de la vida de sus padres y de la de él. Tal vez se cambiaría el nombre. O quizás… no, no sabía, pero algo haría. Al menos tenía el apoyo de sus amigos.

Gracias a Annie, una muy buena amiga de la infancia, había conocido a Stear y a Archie, dos hermanos que iban a su misma escuela y Stear estaba en su mismo curso. Sus padres habían decidido cambiarla de escuela en el último año, porque había un chico que la pretendía y querían alejarla de él. Por suerte Annie tenía muchos amigos en todos lados y la habían acogido bien en el nuevo lugar. Llevaba un par de semanas y aunque quedaba bastante tiempo para que terminara el año, a veces no se sentía tan ansiosa porque había buenos amigos ahí.

Y ahora ese rubio…

Sacudió la cabeza antes de entrar a la sala y comenzar a buscar a Stear por todos lados. Había música ambiental mientras la banda descansaba y los asistentes salían a la azotea o compraban algo de comer o beber en las improvisadas tiendas. El chico castaño le hizo señas desde un rincón y le señaló a una linda niña de ojos y cabello castaño, con lentes, como él mismo, para luego levantar los pulgares en señal de triunfo.

-Hola Candy… ¡te habías perdido!- bromeó su amigo cuando llegó hacia ellos. -Te presento a Patricia- dijo orgulloso de poder hablar con ella y presentarla. Todo su esfuerzo de la noche había valido la pena.

-Sólo Patty- dijo ella muy amablemente. A Candy le agradó en seguida. -Stear me estaba contando de ti- le comentó amistosamente. Congeniaron inmediatamente y conversaron un rato de la escuela, de la música, de todo un poco, mientras Stear miraba embobado a la chica. Candy reía cada vez que lo pillaba.

En cierto momento apareció una preciosa chica rubia de ojos azules, buscando a Patty.

-Vamos a comenzar de nuevo… nos ha ido muy bien esta noche, hay mucha gente- dijo alegremente la joven ignorando por completo a los otros dos. Candy se sintió un poco fuera de lugar pero algo le llamó la atención. Más a la luz, ella tenía el mismo de cabello que el rubio que la pusiera en aprietos antes. Suspiró apesadumbrada y Stear captó el gesto inmediatamente. Ya la interrogaría.

-Voy inmediatamente, Rose- dijo Patty sonriéndole amorosamente. Algo resonó en la cabeza de Candy con ese nombre pero lo dejó ir. -Chicos, lo siento pero debo dejarlos… ¿nos vemos otro día?- preguntó tomando las manos de Stear, algo sonrojada. Él asintió como si no hubiese un mañana y le juró y re juró que volvería a verla. Sonriendo, Patty se alejó de ellos seguida por Rose, que en un arranque de curiosidad se volteó y le echó una última mirada inquisidora a los chicos, antes de desaparecer completamente.

-Stear…- llamó su atención su amiga -Quiero irme… hace frío y no me siento bien…- murmuró sintiendo un pequeño vacío en el estómago, quizás por hambre o más por nervios. El joven asintió, notando inmediatamente que era una excusa, porque ahí no hacía frío, pero no quería incomodarla.

-Está bien… de todas formas a Patty le toca cantar y no creo que tenga tiempo para mí…- dijo en un suspiro, mirando con nostalgia el escenario. Candy rió por el arranque de su amigo y le tomó de la mano para salir entre toda la gente, que se agrupaba para ver a la banda. Muchas chicas murmuraban algo del rubio y Candy sintió un latido fuerte en su pecho, pero decidió no darle importancia.

De todas formas, era poco probable que lo volviera a ver, ¿verdad?...

**oOoOoOo**

En casa de Annie, ella y Archie interrogaban a Stear acerca de cómo le había ido con la chica que le gustaba. Él contaba orgulloso cómo había conseguido acercarse a ella y todos reían por los esfuerzos que tuvo que hacer el pobre joven para llamar la atención de la chica.

Annie preparó unos bocadillos y bebidas y dispusieron sacos de dormir en la sala para los cuatro. Conversaron de todo un poco durante un buen rato y pusieron una película, hasta que el sueño los venció. Candy se sentía muy relajada con ellos, como en familia, y eso la hacía feliz.

-Candy- Susurró Stear antes de dormir, cuando Annie y Archie dormían apaciblemente. -No creas que no te vi… salir… y a ese chico ir tras de ti… ya me lo tendrás que contar todo- rió el castaño haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara en la oscuridad. -Tú sabes que soy muy buen observador- continuó en murmullos para no despertar a los otros dos.

-Stear…- dijo ella sintiendo mucha vergüenza.

-Tranquila… no les diré… pero tienes que contarme- dijo con risa Stear. -Buenas noches, Candy-

-Está bien… buenas noches, Stear…- respondió ella y cerró los ojos, sintiendo aún el aroma a maderas en su cabello y comenzando a soñar con un par de ojos azules.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Ayyy no lo pude evitar *w* soñé con esta idea (en tecnicolor y todo) y no pude evitar escribirla :/ ojalá que les haya gustado el comienzooo .

El título lo puse así porque adoro esa canción (versión INXS) y me deja una idea bien buena n_n aparte que no sabía cómo ponerle y quería subirlo pronto xD

(1) La canción es "Waiting for a girl like you" de Foreigner. Una balada ochentera preciosa n_n

Para aquellas que les da latita traducir, la traducción (aproximada) de la última parte sería:  
_Eres tan buena, cuando hacemos el amor es entendimiento… es más que un toque o una palabra que decimos, sólo en sueños podría ser así... Cuando amas a alguien, sí, realmente amas a alguien… Ahora sé que está bien, desde el momento en que despierto hasta entrada la noche… no hay lugar en la tierra en que preferiría estar, que abrazándote tiernamente… He estado esperando por una chica como tú  
_

Besitoos, las quiero y ojalá me dejen algún review n_n

Pauli


	2. Cada cosa que ella hace es magia

Segundo capítulo arriba!, tardé por motivos personales y tal vez me tarde un poco de ahora en adelante por la universidad. Pero no las dejaré =)

* * *

**Never tear us apart**

Capítulo II

_Cada cosa que ella hace es magia_

* * *

Candy y sus amigos despertaron temprano. Ella y Annie prepararon bocadillos para un día de campo con los chicos y salieron tras desayunar, para aprovechar bien el día.

Llegaron a un parque amplio, lleno de árboles y áreas verdes aptas para el picnic, había muchas familias con niños jugando, perros paseando y vendedores de dulces, globos, remolinos y esas cosas. Stear y Archie fueron a comprar algodones de azúcar para todos, mientras Candy y Annie buscaban un buen lugar para instalarse.

-Dijeron que hoy habría fuegos artificiales, para conmemorar la llegada de la primavera- mencionó Annie cuando estuvieron sentadas en un buen lugar.

-Será hermoso- murmuró Candy buscando con la mirada a los chicos.

-Candice- una voz a su espalda la hizo sudar frío.

-Oh no…- murmuró la rubia suspirando. Se volteó deseando que no fuera ese jovencito. -Terrence…- dijo con algo de resentimiento al ver a un guapo joven de ojos azules y melena castaña parado junto a ellas. Él le sonrió de medio lado y le tendió la mano para que se levantara. Candy volteó la cara con desdén y lo rechazó, causando que Annie la mirara con toda la curiosidad del mundo. -He venido a pasar un día agradable con mis amigos- continuó la chica haciendo énfasis en 'amigos' -Y no tengo intenciones de estar cerca de ti- su aversión al joven era evidente.

-Candy, Annie- Archie llegó con un par de rosados algodones de azúcar seguido de su hermano, que traía dos más. -¿Y tú eres…?- preguntó dirigiéndose al castaño con aire altivo. Terrence lo miró hacia abajo y no se molestó en responder. Archie indignado miró a Candy y Annie.

-Chicos… mejor vámonos- murmuró Annie terriblemente incómoda, levantándose y recogiendo las cosas del suelo. Candy la ayudó y, sin mirar al castaño, comenzaron a caminar para salir del parque.

-Candice… Candy… quiero hablar contigo…- la llamó Terrence desde detrás, dándole alcance y tirándola del brazo para detenerla. Intentó sonreírle cuando la volteó pero Candy le plantó una cachetada que hizo estremecer a los que estaban cerca, de lo fuerte que sonó. El joven se tocó la mejilla, totalmente sorprendido.

-¡¿No entiendes que no te quiero ver?!- le gritó la rubia con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Sus amigos se pararon tras ella por si necesitaba ayuda o el castaño reaccionaba mal. -Ya bastante me has arruinado la vida convenciendo a mis padres de comprometerme contigo… ¡todo por tu estúpido dinero!- continuó hiperventilando. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su tono de voz se había puesto chillón por la rabia y la frustración. -¡¿Crees acaso que con eso vas a conseguir que yo te quiera?!... pues grábatelo en la cabeza… ¡Jamás te voy a querer!- le gritó para salir corriendo, dejando a todos sorprendidos tras ella.

Sus amigos trataron de seguirla pero fue demasiado tarde. Terrence había desaparecido también y los tres se quedaron parados sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

oOoOoOo

Candy llegó a su casa y, tras tomar un papel dirigido a ella que estaba en una mesita auxiliar, subió las escaleras corriendo, para encerrarse en su habitación. Qué suerte, a ese muchachito se le había ocurrido regalar tan cortésmente a sus padres un crucero por el Caribe y no volvieran hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Podría ser libre, por ahora.

Se echó en su cama, abrazando la almohada y comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose horriblemente desdichada. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba pero no iba a contestarlo. Sería alguno de sus amigos o, en el peor de los casos, Terrence. Se puso de espaldas en la cama cuando ya no pudo seguir respirando en esa posición y notó que el teléfono había dejado de sonar. Comenzó a echar largos suspiros para intentar serenarse, curiosa de quién llamaría pero sin intenciones de averiguarlo.

-Albert…- murmuró entre sus suspiros. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte al recordar a aquel chico rubio que la acompañara unos minutos el día anterior. Recordar cómo la hacía sentir… Sonrió, sintiendo cómo le tiraba la piel de las mejillas por las lágrimas secas. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por su habitación, en círculos. –Albert… Albert… quiero verte otra vez…- murmuró con un ligero tono de desesperación, preguntándose si sería él el que la sacara de su infeliz destino.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿Rose?- Albert llamó a la rubia chica, que estaba inmersa en una agenda, sacando cálculos y anotando cosas.

-Hm- se limitó a responder ella sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Rose… ¡Rose te estoy hablando!- llamó un poco exasperado el joven, bufando cuando ella se volteó.

-¿Qué quieres, querido hermano?- preguntó ella con un tono cariñosamente burlón. Por supuesto que había notado cómo su hermano se escabullía el día anterior tras esa chiquilla rubia y sentía que podía usar eso a su favor cuando quisiera conseguir algo de él. Albert volvió a bufar y la miró seriamente.

-Quiero conocer a esa chica… y tu amiga Patricia, creo, la conoce…- dijo él yendo directo al grano. Rose rió encantada.

-¿Y quieres que Patty te la presente?...- preguntó ella ampliando su sonrisa.

-Tú sabes cómo me llevo con tus amigas…- murmuró él hastiado. –La mayoría me habla sólo porque me encuentra atractivo y detesto eso… son unas mocosas odiosas…- dijo Albert sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando olvidar el fugaz recuerdo de la última vez que estuvo cerca de una de las amigas de Rose. Amelia, Amalia o algo así. La chica había fingido tropezarse para caer en sus brazos pero, como la detestaba, él se corrió y la dejó caer al suelo. Las risas no se hicieron esperar y el llanto de la chica había sido insoportable. Rose lo había obligado a disculparse y hacer méritos para conseguir el 'perdón' de la chica y desde ese entonces se reunía lo menos posible con su hermana cuando estaba con esas mocosas odiosas. –Hazte amiga de ella…- Propuso Albert. Rose lo escuchó con cuidado. -Ni siquiera puedo entrar a tu instituto si no es por tus eventos…- continuó él. Ella sonrió.

-¿Y qué gano yo?- preguntó con aires de triunfo. Sabía que cuando algo se le metía a su hermano en la cabeza nadie lo sacaría de ahí. Ella era igual.

-Participaré de tus eventos… Si lo consigues… por un par de meses…- dijo él, con convicción. A Rose le encantó la idea. Su hermano era tan llamativo que cuando él estaba en la banda había mucho más público. Femenino por supuesto.

-Está bien… me haré amiga de ella… pero no puedes evitar mis eventos, por dos meses al menos…- dijo Rose y Albert asintió.

-Es un trato- dijo el rubio dándole la mano a su hermana para zanjar el trato. Ella entonces se volteó y volvió a meterse de lleno en su agenda, anotando cosas por aquí y por allá, para luego hacer un par de llamadas.

Albert salió de la habitación suspirando, sabiendo que su hermana haría sus famosos eventos, al menos dos veces por semana, y lo metería a él en todos ellos. Pero el deseo de conocer más a esa linda chica de ojos verdes era tan fuerte que no le importó.

-Albert- lo llamó su hermana tras unos momentos, saliendo a reunirse con él en el comedor.

-Dime…- dijo él temiendo que ella quisiera cambiar las reglas del juego.

-Ve el lunes a la preparatoria- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa cómplice. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cada pequeña cosa que ella hacía parecía magia. Su hermana era tan hábil manejando contactos y situaciones que no dudaba que llegase a ser mánager de algún grupo o incluso iniciara su propia empresa algún día.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó él probándola. -Espero que no me falles… no quisiera encontrarme con tu amiga Amelia…-

-Adele- dijo ella riéndose fuertemente. -Cómo olvidar ese incidente- dijo haciendo que Albert se pusiera rojo de vergüenza. -Verla caer fue como en cámara lenta… ohh pobrecita Adele… le dio tanta vergüenza…- continuó sin parar de reír.

-Sí… esa misma…- suspiró él algo irritado.

-Tranquilo, lo conseguiré… nunca dudes de tu hermana, querido Albert- Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, para luego irse de vuelta a su habitación.

Albert sonrió para sus adentros.

-No lo hago, querida Rose- murmuró bajito.

**oOoOoOo**

Candy salió de su clase un poco cansada. Encargarse de su casa había resultado en un tedioso fin de semana, pero quería llegar a ella y olvidar todo por un rato. Sus padres le habían dejado como tarea ordenar y organizar la casa mientras ellos no estaban y en realidad era un chiquero.

A veces pensaba que sus padres no la querían. Rara vez le demostraban afecto y generalmente la trataban como si tuviese que darles las gracias por estar ahí, pero suponía que estaba bien mientras no la maltrataran. Al menos no la golpeaban ni le hablaban mal… Suspiró para serenarse un poco y concentrarse en las materias que cursaba. Tras años de esfuerzo estaba a punto de conseguir una beca y se iría pronto del lado de sus padres. Y olvidaría la pesadilla de Terrence. Sólo restaba cumplir la mayoría de edad, ganar la beca y salir de ahí.

Caminó hacia el patio del lugar y se sentó en una banca a esperar su siguiente clase. Ni Stear ni Archie parecían estar cerca y se sentía muy sola. Una chica castaña se le acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola Candy- la saludó amablemente, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Patty!- dijo ella sorprendida gratamente al levantar la cabeza y ver a la chica de la que estaba prendado Stear. No pensó que la chica la recordara y menos que fuera a saludarla. Patricia trataba de mantener bajo perfil pero era bastante popular por ser la vocalista del grupo que tocaba en la escuela. -¿Cómo estás?- preguntó feliz de tener a alguien para poder distraerse.

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió la castaña sonriendo con sus ojos brillando tras sus lentes. -¿Qué tal va todo?- preguntó tratando de animar una conversación.

-Bien…- dijo Candy intentando no titubear. -Estoy sorprendida… me siento halagada de que converses conmigo…- dijo sonrojándose un poco, siendo muy sincera y Patty le sonrió con cariño. Definitivamente, como le había dicho ese chico tan lindo, Stear, su amiga se daba a querer con una facilidad impresionante.

-Es que me has caído muy bien- dijo Patty pensando en algo más para decir. En ese momento llegó una rubia esbelta y guapa.

-¡Patty!... Hola- dijo con entusiasmo. -¿No me presentas a tu amiga?... estaba en el concierto el otro día, ¡estoy segura que era ella!- dijo animadamente la rubia de ojos azules sonriendo. Candy pensaba que las cosas estaban siendo muy agradables para ser verdad.

-Hola, soy Candice… pero puedes llamarme Candy- saludó la rubia pecosa con amabilidad, extendiendo su mano. La otra chica la tomó efusivamente y la estrechó con ganas.

-Soy Rosemary… Rose para los amigos- dijo riendo la chica de ojos azules.

Conversaron de trivialidades de la preparatoria, las clases y Rose se mostró muy entusiasmada para que se juntaran a la salida y fueran por un helado. Candy y Patty aceptaron de buena gana y decidieron juntarse más tarde. Las chicas siguieron conversando mientras Rose cuidadosamente tomaba su teléfono celular y con agilidad tecleaba para enviar un mensaje. Candy y Patty la miraron extrañadas cuando notaron que no estaba participando de la conversación y ella guardó el celular rápidamente, pidiendo disculpas y diciendo que era algo importante, sobre su familia.

A la salida se juntaron las tres chicas como habían convenido y cuando se dirigían hacia una tienda de helados cercana, Candy fue jalada de un brazo para chocar con un pecho amplio y fuerte.

Se recuperó de la impresión, buscando primero con la vista a sus nuevas amigas y ninguna se veía por el lugar. Comenzó a temblar de miedo pero un aroma a maderas la hizo relajarse.

-Hola Candy- murmuró en su oído esa exquisita voz.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Wiii por fin he podido darle forma a este capítulo… necesitaba un buen tiempo para pensar pero creo que ha quedado bastante bien. Ojalá les haya gustado.

Perdonen por no responder reviews pero mañana tengo un control tempranísimo y creo que no me da el tiempo para dormir lo suficiente jajajaja :P será para la próxima.

Besitos y saludos para todas! Gracias por leer n_n

Pauli


End file.
